Red meets Meatloaf
by Rainbowmania
Summary: Fionna is 17 now and Cake is moved out. When Fionna finally gets a mission from Gumball to capture a certain Vampire King she's excited but does it turn out to be more she can handle. Mostly Fiolee a little Fumball. Hope you like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Fiolee

Fionna is 17 years old now, she's still saving princes and kicking evil's butt. But she's been bores since Cake moved in with Lord Monochromicorn to raise their kittens. So she was thrilled when Gumball called her to the Candy Kingdom for an emergency mission.

Chapter 1

Fionna's POV

"Ring...Ring!" The phone was ringing downstairs. "Ring...Ring!" I jumped out of bed, still in my jammies and slid down the ladder. I grabbed the phone "Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. "It's Prince Gumball, Fionna I need you to come to Candy Kingdom immediately I have an urgent mission for you," said Gumball. "Ok PG I'm on my way," I said. I scaled the ladder to my room and changed into my signature clothes: My light blue t-shirt and dark blue skirt and knee socks and bunny hat. A piece of my hair escaped the bunny hat, but I didn't really care. I slid back down the ladder and was out the door in seconds.

I finally reached the Candy Kingdom. I ran through the streets looking around at the Candy People just emerging from their homes. I reached the gate to the Castle and kicked it open. The guards paid me no attention. I saw Peppermint Maid in the hallway and waved. "Prince Gumball is in his room," she said. I nodded and kept running. I burst through the door to Gumball's room shouting "Gumball what is it!" He looked up from his pile of paper and smiled. But he showed signs of worry in his face. "Fionna I'm glad you're here, I need you to capture someone for me," he said. "Why?! What the cabbage did they do?!" I asked. "Have you ever heard of Marshall Lee the Vampire King? Well he has been attacking the Candy Kingdom this past week and I need you to capture him and bring him to justice." Said Gumball. I was shocked. A vampire? What!? A vampire hasn't been seen in Aaa for years. I had to admit I was scared. What kind of demonic powers would this Vampire King have? Would I be able to capture him? Of course I would! I was Fionna adventurer extraordinaire! I could handle anything. Alright Gumball, point me in the right direction," I said. "He was last seen going into the scary dark forest," said Gumball. "Great," I muttered. Now he would be in his element. "Ok I'm off I should be back in 7 days or less. But call me on Sunday at my Tree house, if I'm not there assume the worst," I said grimly. "Ok," said Gumball. "Alright bye," I said. "Bye," said Gumball. "And Fionna…" said Gumball. "Yes," I said. "Be careful," he said. I nodded and jumped out the window. I stuck my sword in the fat vine that grew on the wall to slow my fall; I slid to the ground and pulled out my sword. It was time to get that vampire.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**Hope you guys like next chapter should be up soon R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Marshall's POV**

When I woke up I was hungry, but no surprise there I was almost always hungry, or thirsty I guess. I went downstairs and sucked the red out of a couple strawberries. I felt sort of full, so I decided to go for a walk in the Scary Dark Forest. Schwabelle was sleeping in the corner so I left her some food for when she woke up. I grabbed an umbrella and headed out. ~

Fionna's POV

I had only entered the Scary Dark Forest a few minutes ago but I already couldn't see the opening I came in by. A howl sounded about 200 yards to the right, from some thick bush. I tightened my grip on my battered sword. Holding it made me feel better, safer. I kept walking. ~

Marshall's POV

About 300 yards ahead of me I smelt something I hadn't smelt in 1000 years. Human. I stopped and sniffed again, deeply. I inhaled the glorious scent. Definitely human. I had to see this person. I made a wide circle around the human so I would be behind it. I floated up a little to get a look at it, but all I saw were 2 bunny ears. It turned its head and I hid. I quietly crept up behind it and watched. ~

Normal POV

Even if Fionna had detected something behind her she never would have known it was the vampire. After all he was a master hunter and had 1000+ years of experience. So when she accidentally provoked him by cutting her hand open with a thorn. She didn't realise it but it nearly cost her, her life. Nearly.

Marshall's POV

As soon as I smelt the blood trickling down her hand, I knew it was too late. Normally I could control my demonic sense of thirst, but human blood … and I hadn't eaten properly yet. I felt my demonic senses start to take over. "No," I muttered weakly. ~

Fionna's POV

I felt a whoosh of cold air behind me. I spun and I saw him, the vampire. But I could only study him for a second because he lunged at me an eerie smile on his face. I ducked and rolled under him but he caught my ankle and sent me flying into the nearest tree. I grunted in pain. He smirked. _Who smirks at someone's pain? _Ithought _someone evil I guess._ I yelled and grabbed my sword, I threw it at him but it only grazed his side. He gasped in surprise; it was my turn to smirk. He hissed and lunged again, but it was a fake and he took a dive for my feet pulling them out from under me. I fell flat on my back the wind knocked out of me and my sword out of reach. He was pinning me to the ground, he looked at me with that eerie smile again, and his eyes were red. He studied me leaning in. But then something in his face changed his eyes went to black and he frowned. His face contorted, his eyes were red again. He sat up and grabbed my throat squeezing, I tried to gasp but there was no air. He laughed evilly and threw me hard against a boulder, his eyes turned red again and he crumpled. Then everything went black.

Marshall's POV

When I woke up I expected her to be dead, but she was instead unconscious against a boulder. I floated to her and examined her wounds she had a bruise the size of a golf ball on the back of her head and dried blood on her arm and forehead. The blood was stale now but it still smelled good, but I could control it. I decided to take her to my house to properly clean her wounds. I picked her up bridal style, careful of her head. I looked at her face, she was very pretty, beautiful even but strong. I brushed some of her blond hair out of her face, when my hand grazed her face I could feel her warmth it made my stomach feel fluttery. When I got to my house I set her down on the couch I put a pillow under her head. Then I bandaged her wounds and cleaned the blood off her face. I decided to go practice my bass while she slept. I'd try to talk to her when she woke up.

Fionna's POV

When I woke up I groaned, I was lying on something terribly uncomfortable. I opened my eyes wider and looked around, I was in a square room on a red couch there was a door that looked like it lead to the kitchen on my right. On the left there was a red door that I guessed led outside. I looked down at myself I had bandages on my arm and I felt some on my head. My head ached "Oww," I groaned. Why did it hurt so much? The last thing I remember was fighting that vampire and …. The vampire! Where was it? What happened after I passed out? Did someone find me with it and fight it? Kill it? Well I guess there was only one way to find out, I got up and started to walk through the door into the kitchen. I wobbled at first but I was able to walk properly after a couple tries. There was no one in the kitchen so I went back to the couch. I noticed a ladder by the wall, I went over to it, I heard strange humming coming from up there also music like a guitar. I trusted my curiosity and climbed the ladder, painfully. When I got to the top I was gasping for breath. I looked around it was a bedroom a bathroom to one side, and a bed. But strangely there was no one in there, I was sure that I had heard music, weird. I got to my feet and fell back against the wall in a huff, I was exhausted. But I kept my eyes open for whoever had been playing the music.

Marshall's POV

When I heard her climbing the ladder I put down my axe bass and went invisible. As she got to the top I could see that she was straining herself to no end. What did I do to her when I was crazed? There was no knowing, but I realised if she saw me she would freak out. This was going to be tricky, how was I supposed to talk to this girl without her freaking out. _Well I have to try _I thought. I floated over to her face.

Fionna's POV

I suddenly felt a warm breath on my face, my head snapped up in surprise. "Who is there?" I shouted but I couldn't see anyone. But the air on my face was certainly there. I punched what I thought was the air in front of me. "Owwww!" Yelled a husky voice. There was a person in front of me with raven black hair and black eyes he had pale skin and was wearing a red plaid shirt and black jeans with red converse. He was also rubbing his nose. "What was that for?" "I… um..." I tried to form an answer. I looked at him again, this time noticing his fangs. "You're the vampire! Why are you here?! What did you do to the person who lives here?!" I shouted in realization. He chuckled, "I _am_ the person who lives here," he said. "What? How? Did you bring me here? Why did you fix me all up? Just to beat me up again, then breathe my blood mist? What is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed. "Slow down bunny, I'm not going to hurt you I brought you here to help you, and I didn't attack you in the forest." He said calmly but still laughing. "It … it wasn't but it looked just like… I'm confused." I said. "Let me explain. Without trying to break my nose, please," he said. I laughed, "Alright," I said.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Hey hope you like the second chapter. I appreciate all your reviews so please R&R! I also love your ideas so help me write the next chapter! Love you all! Next chapter should be up soon! Bye! **

** -M**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marshall's POV

After I explained everything to her over some hot chocolate, she believed me but still didn't really trust me. But I think she does now since she stopped shooting me dirty looks. "I never asked your name 'bunny'," I said flicking the ears on her hat. "Fionna the Human, adventuress," she said proudly. "Adventuress?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Ya," she said challengingly. "I beat monsters and kick evils butt!" She said. "You couldn't beat me," I said. "I wouldn't you're not a monster," she said. "Oh?" I said. "Well not a scary one," she said. "Wanna bet?" I said. "Wha…" she began. My face shape shifted into a huge snarling wolf monster dribbling spit. "Sup Fi," I said. Fionna fell on the floor heaving with laughter. I shifted back to my normal face "Hey," I said. "C'mon that scares everyone," I pouted. "It's just... It's just h hearing your voice come out of t that thing," she got out between laughs. "Was ju… just so f funny," she laughed. "Ok, ok I get it," I muttered. "Sorry…Um what's your name," She said. It was my turn to be proud. "Marshall Lee Vampire King,'' I said. " King?" She said. "King of what?" "The demonic Nightosphere," I said calmly. "Whoa the Nightosphere," Said Fionna "Wait, wouldn't that make you evil," she said her eyes narrowing. I laughed, "No, my mom rules the Nightosphere still but she wants me to take over so she made me King. But I still don't want to live in that hell hole," I said. "No kidding," Said Fionna.

Gumball's POV

Fionna hadn't been back for the entire day and it was starting to get dark. I know she said to wait until Sunday to call, but if Fi wasn't back tomorrow she would be dead. She was too good to not beat the vampire in less than a day, unless…unless he was better. No that was impossible no one had ever beaten Fi in a real fight. She had to have beaten him already, Fionna was probably back home resting from her hard day's work, the vampire knocked out cold in her living room. Ya that must be it, '_I'll call her right now', _thought Gumball. "Peppermint Maid," called Gumball sweetly. "Would you call Fionna for me let her know that I'll come over to pick up her prisoner now," said Gumball. "Prince, you sound very sure of yourself, how do you know that Mistress Fionna has captured the fugitive yet? She said not to call until Sunday," said Peppermint Maid. "She would have been back by now!" Snapped Gumball. "Just call her!" "Yes my lord," replied Peppermint Maid.

Fionna's POV

Marshall Lee and I shared adventuring stories while we sat together drinking our third round of hot chocolate on his very uncomfortable couch. Well I had hot chocolate; he just drank red out of things. "Hugh Marshall this couch is sooo uncomfortable," I complained. Marshall picked me up by the waist and set me on his lap. "Better," he smirked. I blushed. He smirked bigger showing his sharp fangs. "So you never told me, what were you doing in the Scary Dark Forest in the first place?" Asked Marshall. "Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom sent me on a mission too…" I began. Then I realised the mission to capture Marshall! What was I gonna do now? I couldn't turn in Marshall Lee! I cursed. "Whoa Fi what's wrong?" Asked Marshall in a concerned voice. "The mission… the mission Gumball sent me on was… to capture you and take you to the candy jail," I confessed hanging my head. Marshall burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?!" I asked a little angrily. "This is serious," I said. "Ok...Ok,"said Marshall between laughs. "First of all… why are you taking orders from Mr. Pink… and second you couldn't take me anyways.'' I turned red. "Ok Marshall Lee I'm not taking orders from Gumball and I could so!" I shouted, making him laugh. "Whatever," said Marshall. "Just tell Gumball you couldn't capture me and that you were too freaked Lee out to try again." Said Marshall. "Ok _Mr. Lee_ two things wrong with that," I said. "First Gumball would never buy that, and second it would mess up my rep," I said. "I'll just say that I killed you by accident and your body dissolved." "Ok _Miss Fionna _that would put a dent in my rep," said Marshall. "Urggh! What do you want me to do, then?" I said, exasperatedly. "I don't know." Replied Marshall honestly. I leaned my head against his chest and he hugged his arms around me holding me close. I closed my eyes; we sat like this for a while.

Gumball's POV

I was waiting anxiously in my room for Peppermint Maid to return. "Where is she?" I muttered to myself. Just then PM came in through the door, "My Prince I'm sorry I called her house 7 times no answer. I had guards check her and the Scary Dark Forest all they found were signs of a fight and this," she said holding out Fionna's sword. I looked at it and a tear rolled down my cheek. I replaced my sadness with anger. "We are going to avenge Fionna! We are going to find that Vampire and mount his head on a spike!" I yelled. "But, my Prince, she may not be dead she could just be taking extra time finding the Vampire. The scuffle we found could have been some minor threat," said Peppermint Maid. I glared at her, "Fionna would not have lost her sword to a_ minor threat_ she is much too smart for that," I said angrily. "Organize a battalion to come with me to track down that vampire and kill it!" "Yes my Lord," said PM nervously. "Go!" I screamed. I was going to kill that vampire if it was the last thing I did.

**END OF CHAPTER 3 **

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing I really appreciate it! 'Advance-Towards-Me –Earthling' Thanks so much for the great Idea I tried to incorporate most of what you said into my story. Question for all of you! Should I start voicing Marshall In these little end blurbs or not? If I did I might answer a couple questions for you guys but not like an Ask Marshall or anything! So don't bombard me with questions or I'll drop the story! Remember to keep R&Ring. Thanks for reading my 3****rd**** chapter! Bye! R&R!**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marshall's POV

It had been 4 days since Fionna and I met and we were now once again sitting on my couch together. She was in my lap again; it had become sort of a routine. We would get up eat breakfast and mostly do things around the house, watch heat signature play videogames and sometimes walk hand in hand around the cave, and wrestle over her hat. So Fionna and I sat there on my uncomfortable couch for a long time. Well floated, because she was in my lap. She had dozed off a while ago, I was just watching her sleep now, and she was so cute while she was sleeping. She had slightly pink cheeks and her mouth was open a little while her stomach rose slowly up and down. But then she started to jerk in her sleep she kicked and grunted at first, but now she was yelling! I didn't know what she was doing or how to help her! Then I realized she was having a nightmare! I remember having them a very long time ago before I was turned. I quickly shook her awake, not wanting her to suffer any longer. "Fionna Fionna it's me your safe!" I shouted. Her eyes snapped open, they were wild and crazy looking around in every direction not seeing me. "Fi! Fi! Look at me! You're okay now it's just me, Marshall! You're safe!" Her eyes locked mine and they turned back to their original blue. There were silent tears running down her face, she saw me looking at them and went to brush them off, but I got there first and gently stroked her face sweeping off any tears in the process. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up at me then buried her face in my shirt. "Fi what was your nightmare about?" I asked her. "How did you know I was having a nightmare?" She asked. "You were kicking and screaming in your sleep," I said. "I was?" She said blushing. "It was about Gumball he came and found us and took you away he was torturing you and you were screaming, but I couldn't get to you."I chuckled "That will never happen," I said. Fionna nodded. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked. "Go outside!" She said excitedly. "Ok let's go," I said pushing the door open. "Don't you need an umbrella?" Fionna asked. I only smirked and grabbed her waist pulling her in. She blushed and I smirked again. I held her at my side by her waist with her arms and legs dangling. I flew straight for the exit you couldn't really see outside because of the overhanging ceiling and mountain wall on the other side. "Marshall you'll get fried stop!" Screamed Fi. I laughed and flew straight outside. Fionna stopped screaming and shook with fear. "Oh. It's dark outside," She said in a small scared voice. I laughed "Don't tell me the great adventuress is scared of the dark."

Fionna's POV

"I am not! It's just Cake used to leave me alone lots at night when she went out with Lord M and this creepy thing that I never saw would talk to me," I admitted red creeping into my cheeks. "It didn't know my name or anything but it always wanted me to guess what it was it would give me clues," I said remembering the horrible monster. Marshall said oddly nothing so I went on. "It said that it could only ever come out at night and if I ever went outside at night it would suck out my soul. But for some reason it never came inside and I could never figure out why." Marshall still didn't say anything. "Marshall?" I asked worriedly. "Fionna are you sure that it was your soul that it wanted?" Asked Marshall in a quiet scary voice. "Y...yes," I stammered. "That was my mother," He said. I froze, so the son of the thing that terrified me to no end that scarred me for life, and gave me nightmares could drop me from the sky at any moment. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Then I slowed my breathing at slowly looked up at the thing I was at the moment so scared of, and it was only Marshall, the boy I loved. I let out a relieved breath. "You hate me now," he said with pain in his voice.

Marshall's POV

Fionna didn't answer. I sighed, waiting for her to scream at me to let her go. "No," she said calmly. "But..." I began. "I think I love you," she said. I looked down at Fionna. "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooHoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo," I screamed in joy. "But wait...I'm you worst nightmare," I said recomposing myself. "No. You're not Marshall, your mom is," She said looking up at me. "But I'm her son!" I said. "That doesn't mean you're anything like her" said Fionna. "You really trust me?" I said. Fionna nodded, "Will you go out with me?" I asked. "Yes!" Yelled Fionna. I laughed at her enthusiasm and smirked down at her. "So where were you taking me Marshall?" I asked. "Oh, just to a secret place I used to go babe," I said. "Never call me that again," Said Fionna. I laughed loudly, "Ok bunny," I said. She sighed, I smirked. I kept flying to the place thinking about what Fi's reaction would be. I landed about 20 yards away from the spot. "Ok here use this to cover your eyes," I said handing her my sock. "Nasty," she said pushing it away. I rolled my eyes "Ok you have to not open your eyes until I say then," I said. "Ya ya I will!" She said excitedly. Fionna covered her eyes and bounced up and down. I laughed; I put my arms around her and guided her through the trees.

Fionna's POV

I walked slowly through the trees Marshall's arms around me. "Open," Said Marshall. I opened my eyes and saw all of Aaa down below. We were on a cliff that was out looking the land Aaa, from Lumpy Space to the Candy Kingdom. It was breathtaking. "ShmowZow,"I gasped. Marshall Lee chuckled. I sat down and let my legs hang off the edge Marshall sat beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. We sat in silence and looked to the land below.

Gumball's POV

I watched them from the trees I was holding back bile; I remembered when I first discovered it 2 days ago.

_Flashback:_

_The two best bounty hunters in Aaa and I had finally tracked the vampire back to his cave. There was a little house in the cave, which seemed to be where he lived. 'It's a wonder that he lives in a civilized manner' I thought. We crept up to the window and I peeked inside what I saw inside made me want to scream, but I held it in. I kept watching, I listened closely but I still couldn't hear them. I got out a listening device from my bag and pressed it to the glass and put the plugs in my ears. "Marsh what do you want to do today," said Fionna. "This," He said grabbing her hat off her head. "Hey!" Yelled Fionna. "Give it back!" "Come and get it bunny," He said. I threw up in a bag, then. Fionna wasn't dead she was here of free will. They were like a couple, she liked that... that thing! I felt anger rise up inside me, now I wanted revenge on Fionna too, that __**traitoress**__ little *****! I would really make her pay. I watched them talk cute and wrestle. Then I left to plot my revenge. _

Now I waited in the trees a little longer deciding what to say. Then I stepped out.

Fionna's POV

I suddenly heard a familiar voice sound behind me. "Well, well, well if it isn't the traitor and her boyfriend," said the now sickly sweet voice. I stood up and spun around so did Marshall. "Oh, and look if it isn't the pink jerk who broke my bunny's heart," said Marshall. Gumball laughed "Fionna is a woman now so I shall take her, she's not that stupid 13 year old anymore, she'll do what I say if she knows what's good for her," said Gumball smiling. Marshall hissed. "What makes you think that?" I spat. "Well I'm sure you'll do whatever I say if your precious vampire's life is in danger," said Gumball still smiling. "You couldn't put my life in danger," laughed Marshall. "Oh?" Said Gumball. Suddenly hundreds of banana guards spilled out of the forest. Marshall and I stood back to back. "There's no way we can take them all," I whispered. "We don't have too," said Marshall taking my hand. He started to rise into the sky. But then the guards launched nets from guns into the sky after us. They flew over our heads, draping around us, they were weighted down with silver balls, so Marshall couldn't push them off. Gumball laughed maniacally. "Bind her and drape 8 more nets over him," ordered Gumball. "They are both traitors to the Candy Kingdom." I tried to protest but they wouldn't look me in the eyes. They started to pull Marshall away from me. "Noooo! Marshall! Noooo!" I screamed. "Fionna! Fionna!" Yelled Marshall. "I won't leave you!" Yelled Marshall. "Keep them as far away from each other as possible!" Snapped Gumball. "Now go back to the Candy Kingdom!" He yelled. "I'll meet you there, don't do anything with them until I say," said Gumball. "Morrow!" He called his giant bird and flew off toward the Kingdom. "Marshall!" I called once more as we were dragged off in different directions. "Fi!" Yelled Marshall. "No..!" He yelled once more before they gagged him. I kept yelling until they gagged me too. Then they carried us toward the Candy Kingdom, while we awaited our fate.

**END OF CHAPTER 4 **

**Ok so here's the next chapter! I hope you like it but you'll never guess what happens next chapter! Muahhahahahahahah! K remember to R&R I love reading your thoughts on my stories I plan on making this story very very long. So expect many chapters. Bye!**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna's POV  
I was tied up gagged and in the arms of banana guards carrying me to my doom, and I still managed to fall asleep. I drifted off when we were still in the forest of trees. When I woke up I was being dumped on the steps of the Candy Castle, Marshall Lee by my side draped in nets weighted with silver balls. I looked up and Prince Bubba Gumball was staring down at me with cold eyes. He has changed. He was blinded by rage and betrayal his old good judgement gone. He couldn't accept that Marshall Lee was a good guy and had no choice but to feed. His emotions were all across his face like the open book he was. But I had to admit that I did help change him by lashing out immediately in the forest, instead of trying to explain, but I was scared and being defensive of myself and Marshall Lee. "Take him to the dungeons and her to the tower," said Gumball. I knew that the dungeons and the tower were on opposite ends of the castle. "No!" I screamed. "I will not be separated from Marshall!" "Oh?" Said Gumball. "Yes!" I said. I saw a little trace of the old Gumball in his face, but then it all turned to anger. But he let one tiny tear escape just before he lashed out. It landed on my face. Then Gumball screamed at me with angry tears flowing "Fine! If you want to be with your filthy vampire! Then so be it!" "Take them _both_ to the deepest darkest dungeon there is, and chain them to the walls across from each other! I'll be down soon to welcome them." Gumball left with an eerie smile on his face. '_Oh no' _I thought. I looked at Marshall; he had the same worried expression on his face it was mixed with traces of fear, which was new for him. Then they carried us to the dungeons.

Marshall's POV  
They took us down winding passages and down flights and flights of stairs the smell became musty and it was probably a lot harder to breath for Fionna. When we finally reached the our cell there was almost no light except for the tiny torch on the wall I also guessed it was cold, which was all fine for me but bad for poor Fi. Fionna and I were literally thrown into our cell. I floated over to her to see if she was ok, but she didn't have time to answer because we were wrenched apart and chained to the walls across from each other. The chains weren't silver but they were strong and I was weak from lack of food. I could still float but I couldn't get off the wall. I had to watch Fionna be shoved into the chains she let out small grunts of pain as they forced her arms into the shackles. I hissed and struggled with my chains. But they paid me no attention. They left and slammed the door shut. Once they were gone I checked if Fionna was ok. "Fi, Fi, are you ok?" I asked. All I got in answer was a groan, then a small nod. This is when I start to get angry, they were hurting my Fi! "Fionna we're gonna get out of this, even if I have to do the unthinkable," I said mumbling the last part. "Okay," she said. I was about to explain my plan to her, but then the metal bar door slowly creaked open, and there was Gumball holding a long silver baseball bat, he looked up grinning evilly. My eyes widened in fear, he smiled. Fionna saw this and shouted "Gumball No! You can't!" He turned to her, and even though I wasn't supposed to have one, I swear I felt my heart drop in my chest. "Fionna I am done listening to you! You got what you wanted you're with _Marshall," _he spat sneering my name. "So now you will pay the consequences and be treated like him too!" He raised the baseball bat and that was enough for me "_I'm sorry Fionna," _I whispered. Then I let my ever straining demon senses overpower me.

Fionna's POV

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain to come, when I heard a strange familiar laugh come from behind Gumball. He turned around and I looked up. Marshall was floating there with red eyes he was brushing off his chains like crumbs. He floated over and examined Gumball and I thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Hmm... looks like dinner," he said smiling. I realised it was his demon senses and I immediately understood what why, and what was going on. Gumball however did not. "What are you doing out of your chains making petty jokes! Get back on the wall if you know what's good for you!" Marshall laughed scarily, still smiling. "Ooh food with a tude, huh?" He said with mockingly raised eyebrows. Then he lunged at Gumball who swung his bat, but missed by a mile. Marshall laughed and kicked him in the ribs making him cry out and fall to the ground. "Guards!" he screamed so loud it made me shiver. Then about 100 guards came running down the stairs like they were waiting in the hall over, which they probably were. "Uh oh looks like it's gonna be a meal to go," he said growing into a giant bat about 12 stories tall, it broke through the roof. "But I'll take the main course instead," he said forgetting the broken Gumball and plucking me out of my chains. He then stepped out of the now greatly damaged Candy Castle. Leaving a very dumbfounded Gumball in the middle of the wreck. I smiled at this then realized my current situation "I started struggling but he barely noticed, until I hit him hard on the thumb. "Tsk... Tsk... Little Fionna, I wouldn't do that If I were you," he said. "Let me go!" I screamed. "Ok, if that's really what you want," he said smiling. He threw me up into the air. As soon as I was out of his hand I saw his eyes turn from red to black, red to black, red again then finally staying at black. He shrunk back to normal and looked up (This all happened in about 3 seconds) "Fionna!" He yelled as I plummeted for the ground. I screamed until I had no breath I nearly kissed the ground until I hit a not so hard surface. Marshall Lee's arms. I wrapped by arms around his neck and just cried out tears of relief and joy. "We're ok!" I shouted. He laughed happily. "Yeah," he said. "Just like you promised," I said. "Yeah," he said again. Then he looked right into my eyes and what happened next I will remember forever. He leaned in and kissed me. At first I was surprised then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I swear I could feel his heart beating in his chest. The kiss felt like forever, but I needed to breathe so I broke it. "Hey," he said with a pout face like a little kid. "What I needed to breathe," I said laughing. "Done?" He asked. I was about to speak when he kissed me again pulling me closer than before. I broke faster than last time, but the kiss still lasted a while. "Okay so what are we going to do? Gumball will be after us soon?" I asked. "I know what I want to do," he said grinning. "Hey!" I playfully punched his arm. "Seriously though, we can't go back to your house or my house that's where he'll look first," I said looking into his dark but beautiful eyes. "I know a place but you won't like it much," He said. "Where?" I asked. "We won't be able to stay long though," he said not answering my question. "Okay? Where is it?"I asked. "I'll just take you there," He said. "It's my old ghost's friend's house," he mumbled. "It can't be that bad," I said. "It's worse than you think," he mumbled. "Let's go," I said. Without another word he carried me off in the direction of the Scary Dark Forest.

**END OF CHAPTER 5 **

**Hey guys I hope you like my newest chapter! Sorry I took so long to make it but Christmas and everything ya know! Okay so please remember to R&R I love your reviews thanks to all who have been reading my story and following and favouriting it! Thanks so much bye!**

**-M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so hey guys this chapter is mostly fluff sorry if you expected something else. But I promise next chapter will be Mathematical! Stuff is gonna go down. (Serious face) Sorry I disappeared for a while but holidays ya know! Ok so I also wanted to thank Wolf Huntress Silver Blood, cheesecakebutternuts, PhoenixEye10000 Candylover555, Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling and duchessjohanna for your awesome and inspiring reviews! Marshall decided that he'll be joining us in the end blurbs because of Wolf Huntress Silver Blood and he doesn't want to do questions but he said he'll speak to you occasionally. Anyways please enjoy the next chapter! **

Chapter 6

Marshall's POV

When we reached my ghost's friends place, the sun was rising so we had to rush into the place without knocking or letting them know anything, really. This can be dangerous, since you never really know what you might walk in on when you show up at a ghost's home unannounced. I cautiously put Fi behind my back "Keep quiet and let me do the talking, and don't attack or anything, ok, I'll protect you if worst comes to worst," I whispered in Fionna's ear. She nodded, I noticed her heart beat had quickened at she was quivering a little, but she hid it well and did her best to stand strong behind me. "Georgia, Weyden!" I called. Georgia, Weyden and Bree-Bree used to be in a gang with me a while back, a couple years after I left they did something that got Bree-Bree into prison in the Nightosphere. Weyden and Georgia hated me for not getting her out, but I had a strong dislike for them ever since I found out they had been the ones who had hooked me up with Ashley, my ex-girlfriend as a prank. But we needed their help now, so I called again "C'mon I can smell you and here you whispering, now get down here!"

Georgia and Weyden floated down through the ceiling. "What do you want?!" Spat Georgia. "We need a place for the day just until nightfall, and then we'll leave." I said calmly. Weyden laughed, "What makes you think my girl and I would help you! You and your little human... what is she your servant?" I bristled with anger but controlled myself. "No, and it's none of your business, now will you help us or not," I said. "But where did you get her? I thought humans were extinct…could I," continued Weyden. I felt Fionna quake in fear behind me. I cut him off "Drop it!" I said coldly glaring at his pale green eyes. I saw a fear in them and I smile, he saw this and backed up a little. "Well what's in it for us?" Piped up Georgia pretending the last 5 minutes didn't happen. I sighed then said "I'll get Bree-Bree out of the Nightosphere." "Done!" They both responded immediately. "You can stay in your old room; it's pretty much the same. But I want you gone by nightfall!" Said Georgia as she and Weyden floated into the right wall and disappeared. I let out a satisfied breath, "C'mon Fi, let's go," I said offering her my hand. She slowly reached out and took it, I sensed something different. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing… It's just even though I've seen you as a crazy demon trying to eat me, I've never seen you…that mad and demanding," said Fionna. I felt fear coarse through me at the thought that she might be scared and leave. "Fi I…I didn't mean it! I was just trying to protect you I…!" Fionna cut me off. "Marshall its fine I'm not going anywhere," she put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "It's fine." I looked at her and smiled back, for the first time in years I had a genuine smile. When she saw me smiling her smile grew and her eyes lit up. Then she put two arms on my shoulders leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back instantly, she hugged me tighter and I kissed her deeper. I forgot the world around us and we kissed for what seemed like hours. When she finally pulled away it had only been a few minutes. Fionna yawned and I chuckled. "Tired, little bunny," I said. "Ya," said Fi as she yawned again. "I'll show you my old room," I said smirking for no apparent reason. She rolled her eyes and I grabbed her hand and have dragged have floated her upstairs.

Fionna's POV

When we got to the top of the stairs I rubbed my arm from being yanked so much. Marshall opened the door dramatically "Ladies first," he said bowing. I rolled my eyes and walked in. The first thing I noticed is that the walls were covered in rock band posters mainly consisting of the same one, over and over in different styles. I looked at one, it read _Marshall Lee and the Horror Kings _"So this is you're band?" I asked pointing at the posers. Marshall looked excited and rushed over. "Ya, this is us I'm the lead singer and bass player, obviously, and…" He continued to talk about his band. I listened intently, it was pretty cool that he was in a band, I had to admit. Then a thought came to me, I was dating the attractive lead singer of a popular band! Then I thought, I wouldn't even care if I was dating a hermit! As long as Marshall and I were together was all that mattered, wait were we even dating? He never said so, neither did I hmmm? I kept thinking about this while Marshall finished. "So ya you should come see us sometimes." I nodded, "Marshall?" "Ya?" "Um… are we like a couple now…?" I asked playing with my fingers. Marshall laughed, and raised an eyebrow. "Well… do you want us to be?!" I finally blurted. "I have, since I met you," he said looking into my eyes. I looked right back into his black yet gorgeous ones, and before I knew what was happening we were kissing again. Marshall broke the kiss for a moment to say "Fionna, you are the most beautiful girl alive." I smiled and we went back to kissing. After what seemed like a beautiful eternity I had to go donk everything up by yawning. Marshall pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you were tired, well I'm tired to but I can stay up for you." "No, no Marshall I'll *yawn* stay up too," I said. "Fi, it's alright there's always tomorrow," said Marshall smirking. "But I know you can't resist me so I forgive you." I punched him in the arm. "Great your ego is back!" I said sarcastically. Marshall laughed, "It never left," he said smirking. "So where should I sleep?" I asked. "You can have the bed, I don't need to sleep in it, I mean I can, but I can just float over it," said Marshall. "Ok," I said. _I guess I'll sleep in my clothes._ I thought as I sighed,_ now I'm gonna smell even worst tomorrow. _"What is it?" Asked Marshall. "It's just I don't have any Pj's so now I'm gonna stink even worse tomorrow." I said sheepishly looking down. "Hold up," said Marshall going to what I guessed was a closet and looking around. He got out a long _Marshall Lee and the Horror Kings _T-shirt. "Will this work?" He asked. I nodded. "Great!" He said tossing the shirt to me, I caught it. "Turn around," I said motioning for him to spin around and face the wall. "I need to change." Marshall nodded and obediently spun. I changed quickly peeling off my shirt which stuck to me from sweat and dirt. I put on the clean shirt it went all the way to my knee's covering my skirt. It smelled just like him, I inhaled and let out a sigh. "Fi, you done?" Asked Marshall still facing the wall. "Yep," I said. He spun and looked me up and down. "Cute," was all he said. I blushed and climbed into the large double bed. I wrapped myself in the covers like the cocoon my sleeping bag usually gives me. Marshall chuckled at how I clung to the blankets and jumped off the footboard and floated in midair about 5 feet above me. I laughed at how much he seemed like a kid sometimes and I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**-Rain- This is the end! Sorry to end without anything real happening but I promise the next chapter will be…**

**-ML- Awesome! You won't believe what happens with me and Fi we…!**

**-Rain- (punches ML in the arm) Hey! No spoilers! **

**-ML- Meanie (rubs arm) **

**-Rain- Anyways so until next…**

**-ML- (cuts me off again) Wait! I want to tell Wolf Huntress Silver Blood what great taste she has for wanting me to speak in here!**

**-Rain-(rolls eyes) whatever! (Mumbles) it is kinda good taste.**

**-ML- (smirks) what was that? (Raises his eyebrow) **

**-Rain- (blushes) nothing! Just tell her already!**

**-ML- (smirks again) we will continue this later. (Looks at me) Ok so ya Wolf Huntress Silver Blood you are totally awesome and like Rain over here pointed out have**_** great **_**taste! **

**-Rain- (blushes) I did not say **_**great **_**taste! **

**-ML- So you admit she has **_**good**_** taste!?**

**-Rain- whatever! You are leaving!**

**-ML- (Looks at me as leaving) we are not done!**

**-Rain- Bye Marshall! (Waves)**

**(Door shuts) **

**-Rain- Ok so ya thanks for all the reviews you guys are great! Byeeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey you guys I know! I was gone for a long time! I'm sorry I got overly busy what with; the after Christmas money burns and a pile of homework! I HATE SCHOOL! Especially this one teacher! Also I have something important to tell you at the end of this chapter! Anyways I'm gonna try my hardest to make this chapter long, so enjoy!**

Marshall's POV

When I woke up Fionna was still cocooned in the bed covers. I smiled and floated away to the closet. I went into the bathroom next to the bedroom and turned on the showerhead. To my surprise water came out of the taps, I grabbed a towel and jumped in. After 10 minutes I got out and went back to the room and went to the closet; I changed into fresh clothes; a grey flannel and ripped blue jeans. I pulled on my red converse and floated over a chair to wait for Fionna to wake up, not wanting to disturb her sleep. Especially not after everything we had gone through.

Fionna's POV

~_ I was outside at night, I was running, I was running from the monster that wanted to kill me. It was coming after me and fast, I was tired and out of breath but I kept running. I ran into the forest and I glanced back, it was gaining on me. I ran faster but I tripped on a thick root and fell. I rolled and back-crawled back and back until I was pushed up against a thick tree._ _My head was bleeding from the fall and my heart was pounding, I wanted to scream but my voice was gone. The monster came closer; it had a humanoid figure and a long black hooded jacket, I could see red dripping from its lips. I pressed myself further into the tree trying to melt into it. The figure came even closer so we could have shared breath, if it had any. I still couldn't see its face. I looked up at it and I couldn't look away as it lifted its hood. Its hood pulled back revealed glowing red eyes and sharp white fangs. Raven black hair was in a mess on its head. It had an evil smile on its face; it was towering over me now. "Wh why are you doing this?" I asked trying to lean away though there was nowhere to lean away to. It bent down so it was face to face with me. "Because I'm Marshall Lee and I'm your worst nightmare." ~_

I shot up in bed screaming my head off. In an instant Marshall was beside me. "Fionna are you…" He began. I screamed at the sight of him and kicked out my legs getting stuck under the covers, I fell off the other side of the bed tangled in blankets. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself down. '_He won't hurt me, he's not evil, and his mom was my nightmare. It was his mom! Not him, not him…_' I thought. I calmed down and took my head out from under the covers. Marshall was floating over me with a worried look on his face. "Fionna are you alright, what happened?" He asked reaching out for my hand and pulling me up. "I'm ok…it was just a…a bad dream," I said. He didn't look convinced. I changed the subject. "So what's our plan?" I asked. He eyed me once more before answering. "Well before we do anything we kinda have to go to the Nightosphere to get Bree-Bree out of jail." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Ok," I said. "But…you…you don't understand," he said his hands behind his back. "What? Do you mean like dangerous stuff? Because I have 17 years of experience fighting dangerous stuff." I said putting a hand on my hip. He frowned "Fionna…my…my mother lives in the Nightosphere." I froze. My nightmares came back to me pictures flashing in my head, that voice that would threaten me and describe the horrible things it would do to me. "Fionna I will protect you, my mother can't touch my stuff or interfere with what I want to do. All she can do is persuade me to do stuff. It's kind of a Royal agreement. Fionna trust me." He said looking desperately into my eyes. I took a deep breath and let the memories go pushing all the evil thoughts away. I nodded and said "Ok Marshall I trust you," I took his hand and smiled. He smiled back. "Ok we have to open a portal to the Nightosphere, I'll get the stuff from downstairs you can change into whatever you want I guess. That closet has girl clothes too, so pick what you want ok," he said heading for the door. I was about to ask him why he had girl's clothing in his old closet but he was gone. I shook my head and opened the closet; I pushed the hangers with Marshall's stuff out of the way revealing about 6 hangers with girl's clothes on them. It was mostly black skirts and tube tops, but there was some decent stuff; a long-ish red tank top and black skinny jeans. It wasn't really my style but it was all I had to wear that was clean. I sighed and checked that the door was closed, then I took off the _Marshall Lee and The Horror Kings _T-shirt and my blue skirt, then I put on the fresh clothes. I took off my bunny hat and let my hair run just past my butt. Just then I heard the doorknob turn and Marshall stepped inside. He looked at me and noticed my hat off. He looked dumbfounded, and then he smiled and made his way towards me. I blushed as he put his arm around my waist. "What?" I asked as he hugged me running his hands through my hair. "I've never seen you with your hat off, you're so cute," he smiled. I smiled and made for my hat to put it on. "Oh no you don't," he said snatching the hat from the floor and holding it out of my reach. "Hey! Marshall give it back!" I demanded. "No way! Your way to pretty with your hat off!" Marshall said floating up a little more. I jumped up to grab it and he caught my wrist and pulled me onto his back. I finally got my hat back; I strapped it on and crossed my arms. "Ha!" I said triumphantly. I did a flip off of him to the floor. He laughed then walked over to the little table by the door. He gathered the things he had collected from downstairs and set them on the floor near a wall. "Are you sure you want to do this Fi?" He asked. I nodded and quick flash of the voice sounded in my mind_. "As soon as you step out of your guard, I'll have your soul." _I shivered, and then nodded more confidentially. "I have to face her, or it'll never leave me alone," I said. Marshall nodded a little, he seemed uncertain but I didn't think anything of it. Marshall drew a circle with a happy face in the center on the wall. Then he splashed bug milk on it. Then he chanted '_Moloso Yobet con et cum spiritum!' _He finished and stood still. Nothing happened, but then the ground shook and everything turned red, and a huge crack opened up in the wall. Inside was a terrible sight; the ground was fire and there was screaming coming from everywhere. Anywhere there was land it was burnt grass or a rocky cliff. The sky was a burnt red colour with one huge red ball of fire for the sun. There were hoards of demons everywhere crowded into packs on the little rock islands. Horrific creatures that were cut in half walked along in the fire. Other Indescribable creatures walked along. I trembled a little at the sight of it. "Fi, you don't have to come if you can't handle it," Marshall said worriedly looking down at me. "I can handle anything!" I said taking a step forward. "That's the Fi I know," Marshall said smiling as he took my hand. I smiled back hiding the deep gut-wrenching fear inside me. I breathed in then out then said "Let's go." We walked side by side into the Nightosphere, the portal closing behind us.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Ok that's the end I hope you liked it. Suspenseful right? Muahahahahahaha! I'm horrible :} Ok anyways so the thing I need to tell you is that I'm writing an Ausemazing new story with my best buddy Wolf Huntress Silver Blood! It's called DEATH BY DAVID and it's connected to Fionna the Kaiju Princess written by Huntress, for those that have or are reading it hooray! For those that haven't, go read it, it's awesome! Byeeeee**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER BUT CLICK ANYWAY!

**ATTENTION FIOLEE FANS A BAD LITTLE BOY SNEAK PEEK JUST CAME OUT THIS IS WHAT ITS CALLED: SNEAK PEAK: Adventure Time with fionna and cake- bad little boy (song clip)**

**NOW WATCH WATCH WATCH!**


End file.
